Betrayal
by sBerry181
Summary: What could have been said when Stefan returned unexpectedly to the moors. May contain Maleval if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

A/N One shot on what Stefan may have said to Maleficent when he came back to the moors. May become more if you want it to. I don't own the beautiful Maleficent and all the other beautiful chracters

Maleficents POV

I don't know how long it has been since Stefan left me, but for me it was long enough to say he wouldn't come back again It's quite said because I really thought he liked me the way I liked him. Or still like? The kisses we shared some time ago were wonderful. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and my heart beat so loudly I couldn't even hear my own thoughts anymore. Honestly, I thought we were going to last eternally. One day however everything felt like deya vu. I thought I heard someone shouting my name but thought nothing of it. Once the voice got louder I came to the realisation it must be someone I know, so I peeked through the twigs of my tree and there he stood. Stefan. For a moment I thought of just ignoring him but my curiosity got the better off me. When I descended behind him he smiled his sweet boyish smile at me and my knees grew weak.

'Maleficent' he said enthusiastically. I merely raised my eyebrow at him and he knew he had some explaining to do.

'I'm so sorry Maleficent! You have to believe me. I was afraid they would harm you, that's why I stopped visiting. I didn't want to risk the soldiers following me. You must know I love you'

If my knees were weak before then now they were yelly. His explanation sounded reasonable and I didn't want to dwell on the past. So I went toward Stefan and hugged him.

'I thought I'd lost you' I muffled into his shirt. A few tears of his own landed on my head while he replied : 'I'm so sorry Mal. I can't live without you. These past year has been torture for me.'

So we talked about the past year. He told me about his fellow human's plans to kill me and take over the moors. I shivered at that thought. Why couldn't they let me be . I don't want to fight anymore. All I ever wanted was to live peacefully in the moors with someone like Stefan. As soon as Stefan noticed me shivering he lead me over to a quiet, romantic place near the lake and sat me down.

'Maleficent, I will never let anybody harm you my angel.' His words were so sincere and sweet, I couldn't help but swoon.

'Hey, you wanna drink some wine?' He offered a bottle of wine. I gladly accepted the treat and soon felt myself zoning out. Then there was darkness.

'I'm sorry Maleficent. You must know that I love you. But there are people out there trying to kill you and I can't let that happen. I know doing this is probably much worse than killing you, but….but I need to become king. You know I grew up very poor and never possessed anything. Your heart was the greatest gift I ever received. I do not want to do this honestly but I have to. I know you can live without wings. It will be hard at first but you are the strongest person I know.'

And with these last words Stefan cut off the fairies wings. Afterward he gently stroked her face and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.

'I love you Maleficent'

And then he left with her wings in tow, aiming to become the new king.

TBC if you ask me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful Maleficent and all the other beautiful characters

**Betrayal**

Maleficent's POV

I don't really know when I awoke, but all I remember is excruciating pain in my back. At first I thought it was a cramp or something that stuck in my wings, like a twig, but once I tried to stand up it got even worse. I looked around for Stefan but he was nowhere to be found. That's when I noticed. At first I was paralyzed. My wings, my beautiful, strong, dark wings were missing. Was it a dream? More a nightmare. When I tried to touch the place where once my wings resided I cried out from pain. Limping to the river I saw two stomps on my back. They were red and still bleeding a bit. Someone cut them off with an iron chain, but who in the world would do such a thing? And why the hell didn't I notice? It must have hurt like a bitch… Then, suddenly it dawned on me. STEFAN. The last thing I remember was us kissing and cuddling near the riverbank and him offering me some wine. That bastard must have drugged me! How could he betray me like that? I loved him unconditionally and he used me! He used my faithfulness and my naïvite just to gain. But then again, what exactly did he gain from my wings? Technically they were of no use to him, because wings belong to one creature alone, like a key that only fits in one special lock. I tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. The pain was so intense I couldn't even look straight. For the first time in my life I felt completely hopeless, so I cried. I cried and screamed until my voice got hoarse and I once again fell asleep. What did it matter anyway? My most treasured possession was stolen from me, ripped away like it was nothing. I didn't have anything to lose now did I? My last thoughts before falling asleep were of revenge. Beautiful, bloody revenge on Stefan and all the other greedy humans that only wanted power. Revenge for my wings. I would destroy Stefan, like he crumbled me. The Maleficent he knew died the day he decided to take my wings…

5 hours later…

When I awoke again it was evening. The sun began to go down slowly and I once again tried to stand up. This time my plan actually worked…a few steps anyway. I needed to stabilize myself on rocks and trees and one tree decided to help me. It created a beautiful staff which helped me immensely with walking. I thanked the tree, healed some of his broken twigs and decided to head home. On my way I heard loud squaking. It sounded like a crow. And indeed it was! Several humans chanted something horrible I do not wish to repeat and threw a net at the crow. The boys had a dog in tow that barked like a madman and the boys threw stones at the bird. I actually felt sorry for him. That was when I decided to interfere. 'Into a man' - I said and the crow grew from one second to the other into a human. A naked man to be correct. Instantly the boys ran away from their so called 'demon' and I decided to make my entrance. He was dirty from head to toe so that I couldn't even say if his hair was naturally black or if it was just the mud. It was hard to concentrate on his face instead of the southern direction, but I managed.

'What have you done to my beautiful self?' - he screamed fearful. Internally I scoffed at that. What was wrong with that bird? I fucking saved his life!

'Would you rather like them beating you to death?' - I answered sarcastically. He looked at his hands and downward and shrugged: 'I'm not sure.'

'What is your name?' – I asked to change the subject.

'Oh do forgive my rudeness. My name is Diaval. You saved my life. For that I shall pledge you my service until my debt is paid.' – the crow man said, while bowing.

That was exactly the way I wanted the conversation to go. I could use him as spy. He could fly to the kingdom and tell me news about the humans. Their plans to rule the Moors, news about the king. He really had great potential.

'Wings' – I murmured. 'I need you to be my wings.' – I clarified.

If Diaval noticed the two stumps on my back he didn't comment on it, for which I am pretty grateful actually. From that day on Diaval was my loyal servant. He was my wings when needed and man when I felt like talking. The physical pain from the absence of my wings lessened each day but the emotional one was much harder to bear. I would wake many nights bathed in sweat because of nightmares. And every damn night I saw his face. In my dreams Stefan was mocking me, telling me I were useless and ugly without my wings. And I was. I mean have you ever heard of a fairy without wings? I'm a freak of nature! Over the years Diaval grew to do everything for me. When I desired food, he would get me something, when I was angry he would calm me and when I was thinking he let me be. It was three years after the loss of my wings, Stefan became king and married a stupid princess called Lea, when Diaval arrived from one of his missions quite distraught. When I changed him into a man he only stared at me.

'What?' – I asked harsh.

'M- Mistress, King Stefan and his wife are expecting.' – he stuttered.

'What are they expecting Diaval? Their death?' – I asked infuriated.

Diaval shook his head and cringed: 'No mistress. The queen is…pregnant. They will have a child.'

I didn't know what to say. I must have stared at Diaval like he had five heads because his look instantly changed from fear to sympathy. That was the moment when I noticed Diaval must know. He knew about the betrayal of Stefan toward me. He knew and didn't want to hurt me with his news. However I couldn't grasp why he would do such a thing.

'How do you know?' – I asked maybe a bit too harsh.

'Mistress. I'm sorry but I often saw the both of you together.' – the bird man said hesitantly.

'What?' – my disbelieving voice asked.

'I think you should sit down mistress.'

At his serious look I knew better than to snap at him for his behaviour. When I sat on a root he plopped down next to me. Then he began his tale:

'It started out as a beautiful day. I was just a hatchling and my mother taught me how to fly that day. I was the youngest so I had to admire my siblings from afar. As it turned out I was quite the natural at flying. Everything looked so beautiful from above and I loved the feeling of the wind in my feathers. Somehow however I got lost and was attacked by a wolf. He said I invaded his territory and therefore had to pay the price. My mother must have heard my screams because suddenly she was there. She tried to save me butt the wolf got her and killed her in front of my eyes. I flew away, afraid of the world. That's when I saw you with Stefan. You were sitting beside him and talked about your day and how you saved your favourite tree from a nasty wound. He didn't really seem to listen to you. He was far more occupied with ogling your wings, his eyes almost fixated them. Instantly I disliked him. Over the years I was watching you. The day he stole your wings was the worst thing I have seen in my life. He waited until you fell asleep and then he stroked your wings. Then he held an iron chain in his hand and cut them off. All this time I cawed in hope you would awake but you never did. Then I flew away.'

I didn't know what to say. There were tears in my eyes but I forbade them to fall. I stood up and left. Diaval was wise enough not to follow me.

Stefan would pay. One way or another I would get him. His child would be the perfect chance to show him what happens when one messes with Maleficent. Mistressof all evil and queen of the moors…

A/N dear readers. Thank you very much for following, favouriting, and reviewing my story. I love you all ! I decided to make this a Maleval fanfiction with a Malefincent/Stefan twist. That way I wish to do both parties justice. Reviews would be very much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

Chapter 3 -

A/N Sorry guys it's been so long! My writing program didn't work anymore -.- had to install a new one and wheeew that was an act ! Nevertheless here you have a new chapter :)

Oh and I think I confused some of you. I'm definitely a Maleval, and even though I'm going to bring Stefan between them to create kind of a love triangle. Soo in the end it will always be Maleval. I couldn't do it otherwise. But I hope you will enjoy regardless :)

Oh and thank you all very much for the great reviews ! I love you guys ! :3

Maleficent POV

I simply could not comprehend what Diaval just said! He saw Stefan and me all this time! He watched over me and I never noticed. I was so blinded by love that I never noticed the beautiful black crow...no, not crow, raven (!)... perched up upon a tree, trying to protect me, trying to warn me even. How can we proceed from here? At this time I can't even imagine going back to him. To see the hurt in his eyes when he told me about this baby of Stefan! I just can't bear it! He must think of me as a weak creature. Weak and paralysed without wings.

Seven months later...

I avoided Diaval as much as possible during the last months, but it was very hard to do so. I mean we live together! As much as I tried not to grow fond of him it was all in vain. Life without him simply wasn't an option. Diaval was my wings, my servant, my faithful friend, my soulmate.

Nevertheless I sent him away very often to spy on the kingdom. One of these days he returned cawing wildly and I changed him back before he was ready. Diaval stumbled in front of me and chastised me for being so careless.

'News Diaval!' , I demanded.

'What's the magic word mistress?' , he replied cheekily.

'Now, or I turn you into a dog.' , I replied calmly. That always seems to do the trick. His eyes instantly widened and he grumbled.

'No need to become insulting. And the news are...the child is born. The queen gave birth to a little baby girl. They named her Aurora and her christening is tomorrow morning and the whole kingdom has been invited' , Diaval ranted breathless.

I hid my emotions behind a mask of indifference, just like I always did.

'Well, well. A grand celebration, for a baby. I will never understand these filthy humans. Come Diaval, we need to make preparations for the party, I want to present the beast with a gift she will never forget.' , I explained.

'B – but Mistress! What do you intend to do, I mean she's just a baby, a very cute one if I may say so...'

'WHAT?' , I interrupted his rambling.

'You think just because she is an infant now she won't become as bloodthirsty, vain and selfish as her bastard father?'

Usually Diaval knew better than to say something when she was that livid, but this time he couldn't stop himself.

'Mistress, you don't even know if she will be like her father when she grows up.'

That did it. I slapped him. Hard! His cheek turned red instantly and his lip started bleeding. I had never before harmed a creature that lived in the Moors. I don't know what came over me, but something just snapped. Diaval stared at me as if I had just shattered his heart, and secretly I knew that I did exactly that. I couldn't bear the hurt look in his eyes and turned away. That night I gave myself the title 'queen of the Moors', even though I didn't deserve it one bit. Diaval didn't follow me and for a moment I thought he never would again. I went to sleep in my nest that night, but I was restless. Nightmares plagued my sleep like they always did. This time however I couldn't wake up, like it was my punishment for striking Diaval. In my dream someone was shaking me, shaking, shaking, always shaking and calling my name. Something was holding me down and I tried to fight it, but I wasn't strong enough. Suddenly there was wetness all around me and I bolted up in my nest. Above me stood Diaval, empty mug in hand, face straight, but with concerned eyes. He returned. After all I've done to him he still returned to me. I don't know what came over me, but I flung myself into his arms. I didn't cry. He should never see me cry in front of him. His arms encircled me and he whispered soothing words into my hair.

'It's alright mistress, I heard you screaming and squirming in your sleep, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.' , he said.

'I'm sorry Diaval! I shouldn't have slapped you. I didn't want to I just-'

He cut me of with his lips. I was too shocked to do anything, so I did nothing but close my eyes. When he pulled away he didn't smile. The kiss wasn't meant to be romantic, only soothing, silencing my rapid thoughts. And it did the trick.

'I know mistress. You should rest. We have a christening to attend in the morning.'

For the second time that day I didn't know what came over me, but when he stood up to leave my nest I asked him to stay. I didn't want to be alone in this state. Without a word he slid down into my nest and made himself comfortable. It was quite a chilly night and I shivered. Honestly I thought Diaval had fallen asleep already, when his arm suddenly draped over my waist and shocked the hell out of me.

'I know you're cold mistress. The whole nest is shaking.'

And with these words he spooned me and I could sleep without nightmares for the first time in a long time.

The next morning came with two realizations: The sun was already up, when I usually woke up with the dawn and something was pinning me down. Something warm and it was...breathing!

I slowly turned around to find Diaval fast sleep wrapped around me. His legs trapped mine between them and his arm was wrapped around my waist. What the hell? Diaval looked so peaceful when asleep, like I wasn't a dangerous creature that slapped his lip bloody and could kill him with a wave of my hand. Nevertheless I had to awaken him somehow, of course I could transform him into whatever I desired, but we agreed that I'd never do it while he was sleeping.

'Diaval, Diaval wake up.' , I said softly. I could see him waking, but his eyes weren't opening, however he intensified the grip on my waist. Desperate birds call for desperate measures...

'Diaval, if you don't wake up this instant I'm going to turn you into a dog for the entire day!'

He opened his eyes instantly and jumped up. Internally I laughed.

'Mistress, why do you always threaten me with that? Nobody wants to be a dog! They are filthy and loud...and they kill birds for FUN!'. The horror in his voice was genuine.

'Come on silly bird we have a party to attend.'

The christening went by rather smoothly. The three incapable pixies Twistlewit, Flittle and whatever the name of the third was gifted the little beast with stupid trivialities like beauty, song and friendliness. What good would that do, when she was to become queen? Then I had my great entrance in my long black leather dress and headdress. Everyone was afraid and Stefans look...Priceless. Anyway, I cursed the ugly baby. Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. Just because of my extreme generosity I put that stupid clause in the curse. She CAN be woken, but only by TRUE LOVES KISS. Stefan paled when I said that...guess why? That bastard gave one to me on my 16th birthday and told me our love would last till eternity. Well, it turned out humans and fairies have different assumptions of eternity.

Nevertheless, in the end I win. The ugly princess will fall asleep and never wake up, and it will break his tainted heart, just like he did mine.

I cannot wait for the day my revenge will finally occur.

A/N so guys, that's it for now. What do you think? Will Diaval and Mal talk about the kiss and their cuddling? When is she going to melt because of Auroras pure heart?

Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
